


“Oh god, you’re a pervert like dad!”

by racven



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Fem!Iruka, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racven/pseuds/racven
Summary: Yeah Sakusa. Even in alternate timeline, your other dad is still a pervert XDWell, both of Irukas are cute, no wonder then...heheSaw the reference of female Iruka from the author, i can't resist to draw my own female Iruka based on the description...(^^;)Ref: Chapter 4 of Sunflower
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	“Oh god, you’re a pervert like dad!”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mytsukkishine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sunflower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107228) by [mytsukkishine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine). 



> Yeah Sakusa. Even in alternate timeline, your other dad is still a pervert XD
> 
> Well, both of Irukas are cute, no wonder then...hehe
> 
> Saw the reference of female Iruka from the author, i can't resist to draw my own female Iruka based on the description...(^^;)
> 
> Ref: Chapter 4 of Sunflower


End file.
